Everything happens for a reason (A Spoby story)
by Spoby.fandom
Summary: Spencer and Toby have been together for about a year. Toby isnt accepted by Spencers parents. He isnt even aloud in there house. So when Spencer and Toby get an unexpected surprise. They think having to deal with a crazy blind stepsister and unsupporting parents are bad. They better think again. There life is about to be turned upside down and it will never be the same again.
1. Hi!

**Hey! My names Chloe and this is my first fanfiction.**

 **I've uploaded this on wattpad before and now I've decided to upload it here.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this book**

 **Xoxo- Chloe**


	2. Me and my amazing boyfriend

**Spencers pov**

Me and my amazing boyfriend Toby were sitting in front of the fire at my place. One of his arms is around my shoulder, the other around my waist. My parents are away on buisness for the weekend, and my sister Melissa is at her boyfriend Ian's house.

I'm pretty sure he's an ex murderer.

So me and Toby have the house to ourselves.

"I wish we could do this more often"

I say looking at Him.

"Me too. But I dont want to be killed by your parents. They already dont like me."

He says back to me and I know its true.

When I told my parents that I was with Toby, They forbidded me from ever seeing him. But a week later he snuck into my bedroom through the window. It worked for a while. But then one day my sister caught Toby sneeking in.

I begged her not to tell mom and dad. But she didnt listen. Melissa told them. And me and Toby got killed. But they didnt stop us from being with each other. They said we could still be together, but he wasnt aloud in the house. So now we just go to his place mostly. His sister Jenna is blind and often plays the flute. So we can get past her quite easily without many questions. Since she only thinks i'm a friend of his. She defiently would know we were more than friends if she wasnt blind and saw us kissing.

"I wish they would just accept that were together and get over it" I say to Toby. He smiles at me and then we kiss. He picks me up bridal style and we go upstairs. He gently puts me on my bed and we kiss again

(Dont think I need to go into to much detail )

 **End of part one.**

 **Hope you all liked it**


	3. The morning after

Tobys Pov:

The next morning. I wake up next to Spencer. She is still asleep and looks so peaceful. I just stay watching her. I suddenly here Melissa come home. I quickly get up. Spencer wakes up and here's Melissa as well.

"Oh crap um quick put some clothes on." Spencers says throwing some clothes at me.

We suddenly here Melissa come upstairs so I quickly put some clothes on and sneek out the window.

When I get home Jenna is sitting on the couch. "Toby is that you?" She asks me. "Shit" I whisper. "Err yea Jenna its just me. I was... um going for a run." I say hoping it sounded more convincing than it did in my head. "I um have to go shower" I say quickly before she can question anything. I bolt upstairs and close ny bedroom door. I message Spencer

"Think we got away with that. Lol"

Spencers pov:

Toby snuck out just in time. As 2 seconds later Melissa came in and she was obviously drunk. She stood there staring at me. "You tell mom or dad your dead" She said to me before she quickly running out of the room and throwing up. I just smirked. Telling mom and dad about Melissa being drunk was the perfect way to get revenge on her for telling on me and Toby when he snuck into my room. I then recieved a message from Toby.

"Think we got away with that. Lol"

Melissa then came back in. "Please dont tell mom and dad. They think I was here all night" She said to me. I had never seen Melissa beg me for anything. I Almost felt sorry for her. I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But you owe me big time" I knew I could use that to my advantage at some point. Melissa just stood there and sighed "Fine. Now get dressed. Mom and dad are coming home a day early. Like today" She then leaves my room and I quicky get dressed and ready for the day.


	4. Far from fine

4 weeks later

Spencers Pov

I woke up at about 6 and I suddenly wasnt feeling well. I quickly went to the bathroom and puked. I could hear my mom outside. "Spencer are you ok?" She asked. "Err yea fine mom" I called back. Even though I was far from it. I then realised I was 5 days late. "Oh god" I mumbled to myself. I cleaned myself up and went back to my room. I got dressed and then went downstairs. I was still feeling like crap. But I wasnt going to show it. I got myself some breakfast and then went to school. The school day seemed to be never ending. My friends Aria, Emily and Hanna all seemed to have lots to talk about. Aria and her boyfriend Ezra Fitz (Who just happens to be the school english teacher) Had told her parents about them being together and it didnt end well. Hanna and her boyfriend Caleb Rivers had camped out together after Hanna's mom found out Caleb had been staying at her house for the past few weeks. And Emily and her girlfriend Maya had been going on crazy adventures together. When my friends turned to me and asked how me and Toby are doing all I could mumble was "Fine" I dont think I was convincing but they nodded and went back to talking. The truth is me and Toby are more than fine, We are great. But all I can think about is that I might be pregnant. Once school finally ended, I went to the near by Supermarket and picked up a few pregnancy tests. I was thankful no one I knew was here. When I got home the house was empty so I texted Toby

"Hey. Can you please come over, like now? Its important. Dont worry i'm home alone"

I nervously waited for Toby to arrive, Knowing if I was pregnant our life would be changed forever.

Tobys Pov

I knocked nervously on Spencer's front door. She texted me asking me to come over and that it was an emergency. After a few seconds she answered and I could tell she was nervous about something. We went upstairs and we sat on her bed. She took a deep breath "I think i'm pregnant" She said to me. I just sat there, Not believing what I just heard. Me? A dad? I wasnt sure I was ready for all that responsability. After what felt like forever, I slowly took her hand. "If you are pregnant." I told her "I will support you 100 percent." She smiled at me. I wasnt gonna let her see that I was actually freaking out. She went to the bathroom with the pregnant tests and I sat on the bed knowing that in 5 minutes time my life could completely change.

Spencers pov

After taking 3 pregnancy tests I waited in the bathroom for the results. Toby had been really calm about the whole thing. It made me feel a bit calmer knowing if I was pregnant I would have his support. I started to think about how my family would react. They would probally kick me out. They would be ashamed to have a 17 year old pregnant daughter. I then started thinking about how my friends would react. They would probally call me a slut and never talk to me again. I started to think about if I even wanted to keep the baby if the test was positive. I decided there and then I wasnt gonna go with abortion. I was against it. So that left me with either adoption or keeping it. I decided I will wait to know if I am pregnant before I decide all that. Its all a decision to make with Toby. The timer suddenly beeps on my phone. It was time to see the results. I slowly walked over to them. And I could not believe the result. It was...

 ** _Find out next time_**

 ** _Hope your all enjoying my story so far._**

 ** _what you think the result will be?_**


	5. This can't be happening

**_Spencers pov_**

I looked down at the results and I could believe it. Part of me already knew it was true. But I just couldnt believe it. I was in complete denial. I decided to take another one just to be 100% sure. I took another test and waited for the result. I took another look at the other results just to see if they changed. Knowing they would not. And surely they all said positive. But I didnt want to be. I am only 17. What about School? Collage? I had my entire future planned out. Being pregnant at 17 was not part of the plan. Once 3 minutes were up. I slowly looked at the result. And like the rest of them. It was positive. I stood there not sure what to do. After what felt like forever I picked up the tests and went back to my room. As soon as I walked in Toby looked at me. I could tell he had been crying. I sat down beside him and showed him the tests.

 ** _Tobys pov_**

Spencer showed the the pregnancy tests. She had taken 4. All of them positive. My mind went completely blank. I wasnt sure what to do. I ended up just hugging her. She then starts crying "Its gonna be alright" I told her. "We will figure something out" I know I have to stay strong for her. Suddenly Melissa comes in which makes us both jump. With all the drama. We didnt hear Melissa come home. She just looks at us both. She then sees the pregnancy tests and she stares at us mouth opened.

 ** _Melissa's Pov_**

I stood in my sisters room speechless. I was already to give out hell to her as Toby isnt meant to be in the house. But I the pregnancy tests caught my eye and I could see they were all positive. I didnt know what to say. I could hardly say congratulations. She was only 17. I just turned around and left the room. I could here Spencer and Toby whispering. I should of known Spencer was pregnant. She has been vomitting these past few mornings. And she was getting a bit bigger. I knew I had to tell mom and dad. But I wasnt sure if I could do that to Spencer. I know I would be mad if Spencer did that to me. Spencer suddenly comes running out of the room and looks at me.

 ** _Spencers Pov_**

Once Melissa finally left my room. I whispered to Toby " She really needs to learn to knock." He laughed at my little joke and then smiled slighly. "We will work it all out. I promise" He says to me and it makes me feel a little bit calmer. I decide to go and try and force my sister not to tell. I went out the hallway and she was standing. She looked at me and I looked at her. We stared at each other for what felt like forever. She finally spoke " I wont tell anyone" She said calmly. I was in shock. Melissa never misses a chance to destroy me. This was her perfect chance. But I was grateful to her for to tell anyone. "Who are you? And what have you done with Melissa?" I say as a joke. She smiles slightly. "Having an off day" She said before going downstairs. I suddenly here my parents come home. I run into my room. Toby is already one step ahead of me. He is about to climb out the window. He quickly mouths. "I love you" Before he is gone. "I love you too." I mumble. I then go and lie down on my bed and i'm soon asleep.

Hope you all liked this part. More coming soon. Let me know what you think will happen


End file.
